Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora
by Vovo
Summary: É uma paródia YAOI com cinco personagens que não vou falar os nomes mas começam com C,S,V,C,Z, muito difícil de se deduzir.... Ela é inspirada em uma história muito conhecida...


_Esta é uma fic bem bobinha!! Não esperem lá grande coisa... Uma paródia, porque não é só de máfias, gangues, tiros, lutas e sangue que eu vivo! (pelo menos em uns 2 dias por ano)._

_Eu sei que existem muitas paródias inspiradas em contos de fadas, mas elas são muito divertidas de se fazer!!_

_YAOI!!! Mas bem levinho..._

_**Por Vovô (Sou velhinho e gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**_

* * *

****

**Surpresas pela estrada afora**

* * *

Era uma vez, um garoto loirinho e bonitinho que atendia pelo apelido de chapeuzinho vermelho. Seu nome era Cloud e antes ele era conhecido como porco-espinho loiro, ou simplesmente cabeça espetada. Os médicos desconfiavam que era um problema genético, devido à alta exposição do vilarejo de Nibelheim à energia Mako, mas outros ainda acreditavam que a mãe dele, enquanto grávida, havia cheirado muito laquê.

Na escola, ele era uma criança muito tímida, porque era muito zoado pelo seu penteado. Então, ele passou sua infância no quarto, lendo mangá e jogando vídeo-game. Quando ele foi pela primeira vez em um evento de anime e viu o povo que andava por lá (ainda mais estranho que ele), Cloud encontrou a solução para seu problema. Ao final do dia, ele havia comprado uma plaquinha e uma touquinha de uma cor beeeeem discreta. Todos os dias ele andava pela escola com seu novo acessório e de cabeça espetada, ele passou a ser apelidado de cabeça de tomate. Mas, as pessoas meigas que existiam lá, passaram a chamá-lo de menino kawaii do chapeuzinho vermelho.

Em uma linda manhã ensolarada, a mãe de Cloud estava passando suas recomendações para que o garoto fizesse uma viagem em segurança.

- Meu filho, leve este bolo para seu amiguinho que está doente.

- Mas mãe, ele não tá doente.

- Você não disse que ele estava de cama?

- Não, eu disse que ele passa muito tempo na cama brincando com uns rapa...

- Então, se ele passa muito tempo na cama é porque ele deve ter alguma coisa de errado. Por isso, cuide dele com carinho...

- Pode deixar! – Cloud falou alegremente.

- Mas uma coisa ainda me deixa preocupada... vocês dois vão ficar lá, sozinhos...

- Não se preocupe, mãe, talvez ele chame uns amigos para brincar com a gente!!

Cloud já ia se dirigindo à porta, pulando todo feliz...

- Espera filho, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer!

O olhar da mãe ficou arregalado e a sala foi envolta em um redemoinho negro, enquanto trovões raivosos eram ouvidos. O rapaz olhou atentamente.

- Cuidado, porque nas florestas, existem muitos lobos maus pelo caminho, loucos para comer umas pessoas inocentes.

- Ah, mãe, eu já tenho 16, não sou tão inocente assim...

Uma gota surgiu na testa da mãe e a sala voltou ao normal. Cloud já estava quase saindo, quando:

- ESPERA!!! Mas quanto tempo você pretende ficar lá???

- Só alguns meses!! – Ele fechou a porta e saiu alegremente.

x

x

x

x

Cloud andou feliz por campos verdinhos, jardins floridos, bares, bordéis, até chegar na floresta. Quando estava no meio do caminho, ele vê uma criatura saindo do mato. Era um homem alto, bonito, forte, com longos cabelos prateados e olhos verdes. Seu olhar percorreu todo o corpo do garoto e ele deu um sorriso.

- Sabe quem sou? – Ele disse se aproximando.

Cloud olhou bem para o homem. – Ah!! Você deve ser modelo!!

-... Não é bem isso, mas eu vou encarar como um elogio.

- Então... – Cloud parecia pensativo, até, que seus olhos arregalaram-se. – Você... é um lobo mau?

- Se você quiser que eu seja... – ele colocou um braço na cintura do garoto. E começou a beijar seu pescoço. Mas, Cloud se afastou preocupado.

- A minha mãe sempre me disse que eu não devia falar com estranhos...

- Então...

- Então, é só a gente ficar sem falar... – disse Cloud agarrando o homem e fazendo-os cair no meio do mato.

x

x

x

x

Depois de muito muito tempo, Cloud se lembrou que tinha compromissos.

- Eu preciso ir – disse o garoto ao colocar suas roupas de volta.

- Mas para onde você vai? – perguntou o homem curioso.

- Eu vou para a casa do meu amigo Zack, que mora atrás dos morros.

- É, eu conheço, péssima localização.

- Você conhece o Zack??

- Você nem imagina...

- Que bom!! Vamos ser todos amigos!!

-... Pode até ser.

- Mas, agora eu vou indo, preciso atravessar o morro antes do toque de recolher. Porque você sabe que eles metem bala para tudo quanto é lado!!

O garoto estava quase seguindo seu caminho alegremente.

- Espere! Você não quer ir pelo atalho?

_Minha mãe me avisou para não seguir conselhos de estranhos..._ – Como é o atalho? – _Mas ele não é estranho, já nos conhecemos bem..._

- É só você desviar para o caminho de espinhos, achar o castelo amaldiçoado, passar pela areia movediça, pular o rio dos jacarés e entrar na caverna dos terroristas.

- Uhu!! Parece divertido... mas não é meio perigoso?

- Só um pouquinho... Mas você vai encontrar um rancho de chocobos também.

- Chocobos!!! – E Cloud saiu correndo em direção ao 'atalho'.

x

x

x

x

Quando Cloud estava próximo do castelo amaldiçoado, ele é surpreendido por uma pessoa.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritou o garoto assustado.

-...Eu não sou tão feio assim... – disse um homem alto de longos cabelos negros. Sua pele era bem pálida e seus olhos possuíam uma cor vermelha sobrenatural.

- Não... – disse dando uma boa olhada nele e piscando. – Você é bem bonito... Mas ajudaria se você não apontasse uma arma para mim...

O homem viu que estava apontando para a cabeça do garoto. -...Oops, força do hábito. – Ele disse ao guardar sua arma. – Mas eu estou bem impressionado!! Como você passou pelo caminho de espinhos com vida??

- É que eu mostrei isso...- Cloud tirou a touquinha vermelha -...e os espinhos ficaram com medo...

- Guarde isso de novo!! Você vai me cegar desse jeito!! – disse o homem cobrindo os olhos com as garras douradas.

Cloud colocou a touquinha de volta.

- Você sabe quem sou eu?

O garoto olhou pensativo... –...Ah, você sim é modelo!

- Você acha que eu me daria bem mesmo como modelo? – disse ele jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Com certeza!!

- Eu vou pensar no caso... mas atualmente eu trabalho como caçador da floresta. Eu pego lobos maus e os transformo em meus cachorrinhos... – dizendo isso, ele solta um assovio e do meio do mato surge um homem de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis bem claros e que fumava um cigarrinho. – Diga a ele Cid.

Cid coloca um braço sobre o ombro do outro homem. – É verdade, antigamente eu era um lobo mau da floresta... – ele dá uma boa olhada para o rapaz de cabelos negros. – Mas este cara me caçou e hoje eu sou só dele!

- Quer ver só como ele me obedece? Cid, deita!! Rola!! Finge de morto!!!

Cloud olhava para a cena espantado... O homem realmente fazia tudo o que era mandado. Até que, de repente, o loiro se joga em cima do outro rapaz.

- Cid!! O que você está fazendo?!

- Ainda não é hora de pular em cima do dono??

-...Er... isso é mais tarde...

O garoto estava quase seguindo em seu caminho... _É melhor que eles treinem a sós..._

- Onde você está indo!!!

- Para a casa do meu amigo Zack, ele está esperando por mim.

- Cid!! Saí!! – O homem saiu de cima do outro choramingando...

O rapaz de cabelos negros levantou-se, aproximando-se de Cloud e lhe entregou um cartão.

- Vincent Valentine – Caçador de lobos maus.

- Aí está meu telefone de contato se precisar dos meus serviços... se precisar de outras coisas também... tem meu MSN, o endereço do meu apartamento, altura, peso, signo, hobby, e outras informações pessoais... – ele deu um beijo no rosto de Cloud. – Me liga.

- VINCENT, ¨&!!! VAMO EMBORA!!!

Cloud viu o rapaz se desgrudar dele com esforço.

- Estou esperando!!

E as duas figuras sumiram no meio do matagal.

x

x

x

x

- Quer dizer que você ia se encontrar com aquele garoto e sem nem me avisar!!

- Calma Sephiroth, que ciúmes é esse agora?? – disse Zack indignado. – Você saí por aí e me deixa aqui sozinho o tempo todo te esperando!! – Já fazia um dia inteiro que não se viam...

- Mas agora eu estou aqui...

- Não sei para que você veio...

Sephiroth deu um sorriso malicioso. – Eu sou o lobo mau, oras... Eu vim te comer.

- Você é muito insensível, sabe, já vai falando assim... nem trás flores, nem bombons!!!

x

x

x

x

Algumas horas depois...

x

x

x

x

TOC TOC TOC

- Sephiroth, vai lá atender a porta eu não consigo nem levantar...

- Mas eu compensei pelo tempo que você ficou esperando, não foi?

O homem se levantou e quando abriu a porta... SURPRESA!!!

Não, era Cloud mesmo.

- Oi!! – ele disse sorrindo.

-...Você não vai perguntar por que eu estou aqui? – disse Sephiroth ao abrir passagem para o garoto entrar.

- Ah!! Por que você está aqui?

- Eu não vou dizer, não devo explicações para você. – falou enquanto caminhava até a cama.

Cloud, então viu Zack desacordado.

- O que aconteceu com ele?!?

-...

Os olhinhos de Cloud brilharam pedindo a informação.

-...

Os olhinhos de Cloud se encheram de lágrimas.

-...

- Olha... – disse Cloud voltando ao normal. – Você me diz e eu deixo você me comer.

- O Zack está dormindo porque está com sono.

Cloud piscou os olhos por um momento... – Só isso...?

-...Er... só.

- Só isso mesmo?

- Só! O que você estava esperando? Que eu dissesse que ele foi enfeitiçado por chocobos malignos?!

- Tá, então... – Cloud deitou em cima da cama e começou a cantarolar.

Sephiroth ficou lá olhando... -...Você não vai ficar aí cantando?

-Vou, por quê?

-Você não esqueceu de uma coisa?

-Ah!! O bolo, eu esqueci o bolo no rancho!!

-Não, do que você acabou de prometer!!

-Eu prometi alguma coisa? – o garoto olhou confuso.

-Prometeu...

-Ah, eu esqueci de dizer que eu tenho uns problemas de memória.

-É... eu percebi.

Cloud então pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. -Ah, eu já te disse que eu tenho uns problemas de memória...

- JÁ!!! Olha, escuta aqui, agora é aquela hora que você tem que me perguntar um monte de coisas!! Não leu a história direito não!!

- Eu tentei, mas era muito complexa para minha capacidade intelectual...

Sephiroth colocou as mãos na cabeça irritado, mas tentando ter um pouco de paciência... – Olha, é aquela parte em que você pergunta das coisas grandes...

-Ah! Essa eu lembro porque repete várias vezes!! – Cloud se concentrou... – Que cabelos grandes você tem!!

-É, você não sabe o trabalho que dá para tratar... tem o xampu, o condicionador, creme, não pode secar com...

Cloud olhou com muita inveja, como podia alguém ter um cabelo tão bonito e ele...

-...principalmente no verão, não pode... – Sephiroth parou por um momento... – Espera aí!!! Não é isso que você tem que perguntar!!

-Ah... não?

-Não!!! Começa de novo!!

Cloud então, começou a olhar o corpo de Sephiroth, olhou para o rosto, pescoço, tórax, abdômen, e foi descendo... até lançar um olhar surpreso.

-... Nossa você tem um grande...

-PARADOS AÍ!!!

Os dois olham assustados. Quem havia arrombado a porta e entrado discretamente era...

- Vincent!!! Que legal você por aqui!! Você veio brincar com a gente??

Ele disse em um tom sério. – Eu vim aqui para fazer o meu trabalho – ele olhou para Sephiroth. – Meu trabalho é caçar lobos maus e... – Ele foi até o homem de longos cabelos prateados. -...Você precisa vir comigo – ele falou no ouvido do outro.

Sephiroth colocou um braço em volta da cintura do moreno. – Que interessante... Vamos ver o que você pode fazer comigo...

Os dois começam a se encaminhar até a porta, quando...

- Esperem por mim!! – Cloud agarra o pescoço de Vincent. – Eu também quero ir com você...

Os três estão saindo da casa, quando...

- Ei!!! Vocês iam sair sem mim!! – Zack abraça Vincent por trás. – Eu tenho tão poucas oportunidades de ficar junto de você Vince...

E foram os quatro pela estrada... e viveram...

- Esperem um momento... – diz Vincent ao atender seu celular super moderno, parando por um momento em uma pose super style para as câmeras focalizarem a marca do aparelho. – Sim, missão cumprida. Sim, eu compro cigarros... na verdade, não, eu não compro, você tem que parar com esse vício. Tá, eu passo no açougue e na quitanda. Na sex shop também. Ah... eu também estou com saudades... Ah, não fica assim, eu sei um jeito de te alegrar. Eu já vou chegar aí, e com umas surpresas... O que é? Você nem imagina...

**_Fim_**

* * *

****

_**É, é curtinha assim mesmo, eu escrevi rapidinho... Agora você também é uma das várias pessoas que me ignoram porque eu escrevo coisas desse tipo!! Sentindo os vários olhares de desprezo que já recebeu na vida...**_

_**Eu pensei em escrever uma continuação que seria um lemon com paródia... mas acho que ninguém vai querer... mas se quiserem me avisem!! Seria com os quatro indo até o apartamento que Vincent dividia com Cid.**_

_**Por favor, deixem reviews!!! **_

_**Mandem scraps no meu orkut.**_

_**Enviem e-mails.**_

_**Falem comigo!!**_

_**Leiam minha outra fic de FFVII!!!**_


End file.
